Miss Me?
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Just a little idea I had for a happier ending to 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'. Bree gets rescued from the Volturi by a thought to be long-gone friend.


Me: I think we have something here that has never been seen before...

St. Fang of Boredom has written a Fanfiction that has _absolutely nothing_ to do with Maximum Ride.

In shock? I am.

But, after finishing The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner I just couldn't let Bree die. I liked her too much. So, I wrote a little alternate ending oneshot.

I'm afraid this could be at least mildly cliched, but oh well, I wrote it, I kinda like it, so I'm using it.

Fang: Alright then, question for ya.

Me: Shoot, old buddy.

Fang; WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? You start branching out from MR, and I'm out of a job!

Me: You can still be my commentator. It's not a St. Fang of Boredom A/N without you, Fangles.

Fang: Glad to know I'm still loved. Even in the A/N of a cliche Twilight fic.

Me: See? What would I do without you and your criticism?

Fang: Speaking of criticism, you've forgotten something, missy.

Me: What? Oh...

**The Part of the Fic That Prevents Me From Getting My Butt Dragged Into Court by Stephenie Meyer: **You know the drill. I don't own Maximum...Whoops! I mean, I don't own Twilight! No ownership to Twilight or anything associated applied. This is so weird, not writing an MR-related fic...Yeah, for the record, I don't own that, either. Which means Fang here isn't mine, he's just kidnapped.

Fang: I think you may need to stick with MR. You can't even write a disclaimer without it.

Me: We shall see...

* * *

Bree's POV

_"Take care of that, Felix." Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."_

_"Don't watch." the redheaded mindreader whispered._

_I closed my eyes._

And a force like an eighteen wheeler slammed into me, lifting me off the ground. I was flying, carried by something.

There were hisses and cries of alarm all around me.

"Go after her!" I heard Jane screech.

"I'll- Ack! What is _that_?" another voice said. One of the other Volturi?

"Can't follow!" Another one yelled. "It's...Unbearable!"

As I and my new captor went flying, their voices became more faint.

"Where did they go?" I heard Jane cry. "WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"We don't know!" Another voice yelled. "We can't follow the other one, can't track him."

"FIND THEM!" She yelled. "Go! You have other skills! _Find them!"_

Did it really matter that I had been saved for this short time? They were coming after us, anyway. Those Volturi, the Dirty Vampire Police. And if those four didn't find us, they'd get the others to come help, I was sure.

Eventually, Jane's cries and yells of frustration vanished as I and my silent new captor kept moving. We couldn't slow down yet. Just becase we couldn't hear them meant nothing.

I'd noticed, though my captor's initial grab had been a bit rough, he now carried me gently, like a precious load. For a fleeting second I thought, maybe...Diego? Had he survived after all? Come to save me?

But I let the thought slip away. Diego was gone. I felt something, like the ghost of a sharp pain in my chest, where my heart should have been beating, were I still human. Heartbreak. I'd never stop being heartbroken for Diego.

But I couldn't think of him right now. I had new problems. I had a new captor.

I hadn't really realized until that moment that I had yet to open my eyes. I almost didn't want to. I'd been through so much that day, another surprise seemed like too much to handle. But I couldn't keep them closed forever.

Living in the dark could be deadly.

"Bree?" my captor asked, breaking our silence as he ran. "Are you ok?"

That voice. I may have only heard it a few times in my life, but it was so familiar. It couldn't be.

I took the chance at another shock. I opened my eyes and was definitely not living in the dark anymore. Not only was the sun shining on my face, but my eyes were filled with light from the sparkling skin of my captor- No, my savior as he looked down at me, first with concern, then, as he saw my eyes opened, saw me smiling up at him, with relief.

"Miss me?" Fred asked.

* * *

Fang: See? Horribly cliched. Anyone could've had Fred save Bree. It was almost expected.

Me: Don't care. Liked the story. My Fan-

Fang: I know! I know! Your Fanfiction, your rules, screw me. I've got it, jeez.

Me: And...How would you know that was horribly cliched? You didn't read Bree Tanner, did you?

Fang: Me? Read the stupid chick novel? No way.

Me; -eyes suspiciously- Sure...

Fang: Why would I want to read about some vampire chick pining after her dead sparkly boyfriend, anyway? I mean, all she does is worry about stupid Diego...

Me: If you didn't read the book, how do you know about Bree and Diego?

Fang: ...Uhhh...Well...It's, like...Duh!

Me; -facepalm- Fang...Ugh...

R&R?


End file.
